Level 152/Dreamworld
| moves = 50 | target = 60,000 | blockers = | candies = 6 | spaces = 78 }} | moves = 50 }} With 6 colours making it hard to create special candies, the moves wasted on the icing, a much higher target score than reality which is extremely hard to reach, the moonsca being a little unstable which makes colour bombs dangerous and the moonstruck which is not powerful as it only lasts for 3 moves make this the hardest level in dreamworld to earn 3 stars. Difficulty *The design is the same as its counterpart in Reality but it is much easier, due to the presence of moon struck. Moreover, 2 more ingredients are required to be brought down. *The moon scale is the only problem, but it is relatively stable here. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy *Clear as much icing as possible to drop the ingredients. *Do not be afraid to make large-scale combinations as the moon scale is stable. *Use a colour bomb and a striped candy combination. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The ingredients are worth 60,000 points. Hence, an additional 165,000 points for two stars and an additional 190,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 181.25% (225,000 - 80,000) points / 80,000 points × 100% = 181.25% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 150.00% (250,000 - 100,000) points / 100,000 points × 100% = 150.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. This can make it hard to reach. *The player is required to earn an additional 3,300 points per move 165,000 points / 50 moves = 3,300 points per move for two stars. *The player is required to earn an additional 3,800 points per move 190,000 points / 50 moves = 3,800 points per move for three stars. This amount is higher than the maximum amount of points a striped candy during sugar crush can provide which in this case is 3,540 points.3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candiesThe amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies which is the greatest number of spaces in this board and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points. For the former, a minimum of 260 points per striped candy has be created from cascades. Moreover, only a few hundred points will be earned for at least the first ten moves or even more because the blockers heavily reduce available board space. *The three layer icing are hard to clear with six colours, reduce available board space and the power of colour bombs. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, lasts for three moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, this can be negated because there will still be a huge of icing during the first moon struck which reduces its effectiveness and wasted if used to open up the board. The second moon struck makes it possible to drop the ingredients without sufficient points being earned. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short duration of three moves per moon struck. *Once the first moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Trivia *This was one of the levels that were easier in Dreamworld than their counterparts in Reality. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 152 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 152 Dreamworld (Episode Placeholder Background).png|Web version (episode's placeholder background) Level 152 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon